


Remember to Breathe

by babushka_pudding



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Eren Yeager, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Good Parent Grisha Yeager, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Sad Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babushka_pudding/pseuds/babushka_pudding
Summary: Eren and Levi just had a big fight. It's been weeks now and Eren wants to reconcile with him. This is a short story.





	Remember to Breathe

**Remember to Breathe**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Attack on Titan nor its characters. I also don’t own the rights to Chris Carrabba’s songs. This work was made for fun.

**Vindicated**  
I am selfish I am wrong  
I am right, I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along and  
I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

* * *

 

Time…

Time is a valuable resource to every person on this planet; yet we still waste it on being idle and not on adventures and looking for new friends, finding new opportunities, and reconciling with the ones you hurt. How many hours have I been crying for? How many days has it been since I’ve thought of reconciling with him? How many weeks has it been since I’ve last seen Levi?

“Eren...” A voice calls out to me, I look behind me and I see Mikasa shooting a sympathetic look at the poor excuse of a human which was me. I simply ignored her and went back to crying in my bed. Mikasa has been looking out for me ever since mum died. Dad working two jobs a week took a toll on his well-being; he always come back from work extremely exhausted, so he has no time for chatting with us. I can understand him, and I hope he would just quit his job as a caregiver and pursue his dream of being a chef. I love him for sacrificing so much to Mikasa and me. I want to show him that his sacrifice will not go in vain, that I will sustain the family and keep the pressure off him.

“Eren, you know that you can’t stay in your room forever…” Mikasa said softly. I wiped my tears and snot off my face and faced her.

“I know, it’s… it’s been a long time since I last saw him.” I said. Mikasa cupped my left cheek.

“Why don’t you go and see him again? He still works as a barista at the Rose Café, right?” I nodded. She then smiled at me softly.

“Then go get him back. Show him that you still love him.” I’m not going to lie, that made my heart flutter. Just the thought of being with Levi again is bringing me back to my senses. I can’t always be in my room sulking because of my mistakes; instead, I’ll fix them. I hugged Mikasa as tight as I could. She chuckled and hugged me back.

“What time does the café close?” It shouldn’t be too late.

“Quarter past ten. You better hurry up.” She said, smiling at me. I got out of my bed and hurriedly changed my clothes. It was incredibly cold outside; so, I had to wear my puffer jacket on the way down. I then accidentally bumped into dad as he was preparing a late-night snack.

“Where do you think you’re going, puffball?” He had a confused look on his face, and then I hugged him.

“I’m going to make things right with Levi.” He then smiled at me and patted me on the head.

“Go get him tiger!” I’ve missed dad being this happy, and I’m quite surprised that he’s awake.

“I’ll be back by midnight.” I said as I was unlocking the door.

“Take all the time that you want. I’m sure you guys will have a lot to talk about.” He said. I looked back at him and gave him a smile.

“Thanks dad!” I then opened the door and went outside. It was a freezing -3°c and the snow was thick. The road hadn’t been cleared of ice, so I just decided to walk my way to the café. It had been a hefty 30-minute walk thanks to the snow. I then arrived at Rose Café. It was still open thank the heavens.

“Remember to breathe, just be calm and relax and hopefully this’ll turn out all right.” I said to myself. Once I opened the door, I was greeted with warm air and the scent of scones and coffee.

“Welcome to Rose Café! How may I-“ The man at the counter paused. He realised who he was greeting. He then gave me a cold look; that man was Levi.

“What are you doing here?” Levi asked. I walked towards the counter and the first thing that I did was smile… why did I have to smile? I’m not here to buy coffee, although the smell of the freshly baked scones is making me quite hungry. Anyways, I’m here to apologise to a person that I deeply care about, a person that I trust, a person that I love.

“I’m sorry… for everything.” He said nothing. I looked into his eyes and I saw that he was still hurting. Nobody knew him better than me. His eyes tell everything. He then closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry too, for acting the way I was.” He said sincerely. He gave me a weak smile.

“How long until your shift ends?” He looked at his phone and then back to me.

“Not too long. About fifteen minutes.” I then looked at the menu and browsed through the food and coffee that were available.

“I’ll have a mocha scone and a chai latte please.”

“Since it’s almost closing time, we can only do takeaways.” He said.

“Fine by me” I smiled at him again. He smiled back and took my order. Once he was done making the chai latte, he came out of the kitchen area with his hoodie on. I thought he doesn’t wear it anymore especially after our big fight, but he still does. He was waiting for me the entire time. We were now outside of the café, but not before bidding farewell to Levi’s co-workers; Isabel and Farlan. We looked at each other and before I knew it, he immediately kissed me. I was surprised at first, but then the feeling of warmth and happiness took over and we were making out. I felt the eyes of Isabel and Farlan on us and I gently unlocked my lips from his and hugged him.

“We should go somewhere else more private.” I said.

“We should.” Levi agreed with me. We went to the park and sat down beside the frozen fountain.

“So… where should we start?” Levi asked.

“You tell me.” I replied.

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you guys enjoyed this short story I just made. Feel free to leave kudos and reviews!


End file.
